Mochizuki Sara no Monogatari
by kuroitsubasa24
Summary: My first fan fiction. Please be nice : . The story's about a transfer student named Mochizuki Sara and her meeting with Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna and co. A one-shot as of now. Enjoy. Tsuna X OC, Hibari X OC. Well not yet, unless I continue it.


Hey! This is my first fan fiction. So yoroshiku onegai shimasu *bows*. Please be kind to me :)

And this story is meant to only be dialogues coz I can't write stories TTATT at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I only own Mochizuki Sara :)

De wa, otanoshimi.

* * *

><p>・The day I first met Hibari Kyoya<p>

Cast:

Hibari Kyoya

Sawada Tsunayoshi A.K.A Tsuna

Yamamoto Takeshi

Gokudera Hayato A.K.A Smokin' Bomb Hayato

Mochizuki Sara

* * *

><p>Hibari： 「You... What are you doing over there?」<p>

?： 「Nn... But I'm not doing anything.」

Hibari ： 「You... You're not a student of this school. I'll bite you to death.」

?： 「（；゜０゜）EH?」

「Why? That aside, what does that mean?」

Hibari ： 「You... Tell me your name and class.」

?： 「It's Mochizuki Sara from class 3-A (*｀へ´*)」

Tsuna： 「Hiiiieeeee? Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）」

「Hi...Hi...Hibari-san! Mochizuki-san is a transfer student just came today.」

Sara： 「Tsuna-chan ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ! Seriously, where did you disappear off to?」

Tsuna： 「Sorry Mochizuki-san. I had some business to take care of ( T_T＼(^-^ )」

Gokudera：「Tenth! Are you alright? （;￣O￣）」

「Hibari! You! What did you do to the Tenth?」

Yamamoto：「Maa...Maa... Gokudera calm down.(⌒▽⌒)」

「What are you doing Hibari? (´･_･`) 」

Hibari： 「(T . T)」

Sara： 「Bite me to death, (T . T)」

「That person just said so. Ne Ne~ Tsuna-chan, ヽ(；▽；)ノ what does he mean when he said he would bite me to death?(・・?)」

Tsuna： 「Σ（・□・；）Mochizu- 」

Sara： 「Sara-chan. ( ｀∧´)」

Tsuna： 「Mochi- 」

Sara： 「Sara-chan. (*｀へ´*)」

Tsuna： 「Sara-chan (−_−")... Anyway! We better run now!」

「Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ Hi...Hi...Hibari-san!」

「I'm sorry! ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3」

Sara： 「Tsuna-chan! Wait for me!ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3」

Gokudera： 「Please wait for me, Tenth! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘」

Yamamoto： 「Haha.. Tsuna, wait for me! ヽ(；▽；)ノ=3=3=3=3=3=3」

* * *

><p>In the Home Ec. room<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna：「That was close. （;￣O￣）」<p>

Sara：「What was? !(･_･;?」

Tsuna：「Mochi-」

Sara：「Sara-chan. (*｀へ´*)」

Gokudera：「Oiiiii! Stupid woman! Don't give the Tenth unnecessary trouble!」

Sara：「Shut up! Aho-dera! ( *｀ω´)」

Gokudera：「WHAT? Σ（ﾟдﾟlll） This woman!」

Sara：「What? (*｀へ´*) You want to do it?」

Tsuna：「Gokudera-kun, ( ；´Д｀)」

「 Mochi- , Sara-chan ヽ(´o｀；」

「Calm down! (；´Д`A 」

Yamamoto：「Maa...maa... Gokudera calm down.(⌒▽⌒)」

Gokudera：「I'm very sorry, Tenth! orz」

Sara：「Alright, alright I understand. Seriously. (´ε｀ )」

Tsuna：「Sara-chan, Hibari-san is the leader of the discipline committee. It is better to be careful around him! （;￣O￣）Hibari-san can really scary! (￣◇￣;)」

Reborn：「That's pathetic Tsuna!」

Tsuna：「Reborn! Σ（・□・；）」

Sara：「Reborn-chan! ＼(^o^)／」

Reborn：「Yo! Sara. 」

Sara：「Long time no see! ( ´▽｀) 」

Tsuna：「EHH? You guys know each other? Σ（・□・；）」

Sara：「Of course, after all Reborn was once my teacher too you know. ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ」

Tsuna：「Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）Then.. That means... You are...」

Sara：「Yup. I'm in the mafia too! （＾◇＾）」

Reborn：「Even though she is the same age as you all. Sara is the Grifone family boss.」

「The Grifone family is the second biggest famiglia in the alliance, the first being the Cavallone famiglia.」

「She has become a really great boss since I last saw her. (Ｔ＿Ｔ)」

Sara：「（＾◇＾）」

Tsuna & Gokudera：「EHHH? ！(◎_◎;)」

Yamamoto：「Ha ha. This is interesting. (^｡^)」

Reborn：「Sara, what do you say about joining Tsuna's family?」

Gokudera：「Wait a minute Reborn-san! Σ（・□・；）We can't just invite some random person into the Tenth's family! ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))))))」

「We don't even know if she is strong or not! 」

Reborn：「That won't be a problem. She is strong enough to beat you all in 1 minute.」

Sara：「Psh.. I could beat them all in 30 seconds. ( ｀∧´)」

Tsuna：「Hiiiee! (´Д` )」

Reborn：「Well, so what do you say, Sara?」

Sara：「Okay! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ」

Reborn：「Good. So from today onwards you are Tsuna's Snow guardian. Here's your snow ring.」

Sara：「S.W.E.E.T.~ Thanks Reborn!」

Tsuna：「Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）」

Sara：「And please take care of me B-O-S-S~ ＼(^o^)／」

Yamamoto：「Are we still playing 'Mafia gokko'? (´･_･`)」

Sara：「'Mafia gokko' ? !(･_･;? 」

Tsuna：「It's nothing! Σ（ﾟдﾟlll） Let's go back to the classroom! Class is going to start soon!」

Sara：「Aye, Sir! (￣^￣)ゞ」

* * *

><p>Aho-dera = Stupid dera<p>

Mafia Gokko = It means play pretend but Mafia way

Anyways, as witten above this is my first fan fiction.

I wrote because of the stress of End-of-Year Exams. So it's actually to get rid some of the stress building up.

It was meant to be a one-shot but I can still extend it if you guys want. So tell me whether I should extend it or leave it as it is. And maybe even give some pointers.

Oh! and one more thing. I originally wrote this in Japanese before translating it to English. So I was wondering if you guys want to read the Japanese version? Honestly speaking, I think that the Jap ver. makes more sense.

Okay. So thank you for reading :D


End file.
